Secret Rendezvous
by cleotheo
Summary: While at a hotel, Lavender is shocked to see Hermione checking into the hotel as Mrs Potter. Are the two friends really having a secret affair, or is there something else going on? Two part mini story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - This is just a light-hearted two part story. Part two will be posted on Thursday. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Part 1 – Suspicions.<strong>

Hermione Malfoy sat in her office at home, staring at the piles of research books surrounding her. Hermione was a writer and she'd just agreed to put together a new spell book meant for use at school, but it was a move she was beginning to regret. Basically it was a job that involved finding the right spells and writing the instructions out in a more precise way then what they were currently recorded as. However the task was proving to be boring and Hermione was really struggling to stay focused. She would much rather have been working on one of her other books.

Hermione had initially started writing after the war, as a way for her to deal with what she'd experienced. Her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, had chosen to become Aurors, and that was their way of dealing with the aftermath of the war. Hermione however hadn't been interested in chasing rogue Death Eaters, instead she'd decided to use her own experiences to write a book about the war, and how it had affected a muggleborn like her.

Hermione's book had been so successful, that she'd wrote several more books about the war. The point of the books was to help people move past the war and to understand what others had gone through. Hermione wrote the one and only version of Harry's story, complete with every little thing he'd endured since discovering he was a wizard. Hermione also wrote another exclusive story, that of Draco Malfoy.

It had taken Hermione a long time to get Draco to agree to tell his side of the story, but eventually he'd agreed to speak to her. The process was a long one and at times Hermione struggled to listen to some of the terrible things Draco had endured. Most people thought he was bad because of his family and had willingly done The Dark Lord's bidding, but it soon became clear that he'd done what he had to in order to survive. Draco's story became yet another hit book for Hermione, and it finally allowed Draco to put the demons of his past behind him and move on with his life.

Moving on with his life included getting involved with Hermione. There had been a spark of attraction between from the second Hermione started the process of writing her book, but nothing had really happened until she finished with the interviews and was almost finished the book. Once the book was finished the pair began to date, and they were now happily married.

These days Hermione's books had started to veer away from the war. Once she'd covered the actual war, and how it had affected people, she wrote a few books about different ways the wizarding world was healing and the improvements it had made. Now however she was writing different stuff. One of Hermione's works in progress was a book about magical creatures, who in her opinion were still treated as second class citizens in some cases. Her other work in progress was a book to help muggleborns adjust to entering the wizarding world. There was a lot Hermione didn't know when she found out she was a witch, and a handy guide to the wizarding world and some of its traditions would have been very handy.

Pushing aside thoughts of her other two projects, Hermione ploughed on with her spell research. Her list of spells to use in the book were growing at a decent pace, unfortunately her enthusiasm was still distinctly lacking. Hermione's enthusiasm waned even further when an owl soared into the open window and perched on her desk. Thrilled at the distraction, Hermione untied the note from the owl's leg and fed it a treat from the bowl she kept in the office.

Once the owl had gone, Hermione opened up the note with a smile. She'd known exactly who it was from by the scrawled writing on the envelope. The note consisted of three lines, the name of a hotel, a time, and her lover's name signed along the bottom of the parchment.

Happily leaving behind her work, Hermione jumped up from her desk and rushed off upstairs to get ready. At least her afternoon was going to be a bit more fun than her morning. A few hours of hot, naughty sex was just what she needed to forget about her boring book project.

* * *

><p>The Eagle's Nest was a small hotel on the outskirts of London. While not a very big place, it had massive potential. However at the minute the place was slightly dated and needed a good makeover, which was where Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil came in. Lavender and Parvati had set up an interior design business together after the war. The pair's natural love of fashion and design made it the perfect career choice for them.<p>

The pair's business was going along swimmingly and they each made a tidy profit from the business. They'd recently being hired to refurbish the entire Eagle's Nest hotel, which was why they were in the reception area on a Thursday afternoon. The witches were still making decisions over a few areas, so they'd headed to the hotel to get a better grasp on things.

"Lav," Parvati whispered, nudging her best friend to get her attention. "Is that Hermione who's just walked in?"

Lavender turned to where her friend was pointing, immediately spotting the brunette witch entering the building. The witch was indeed Hermione, but she was wearing a dress much shorter and much tighter than Lavender had ever seen her wear, and for some bizarre reason she was wearing a pair of oversized sunglasses, despite it raining outside.

"That's Hermione," Lavender confirmed.

"Is it just me, or does she look suspicious?" Parvati asked.

"It's not just you, she's acting dodgy," Lavender replied as she began to creep nearer to the receptionist's desk.

Luckily there were several large plants in the reception area, meaning Lavender could hide behind one right beside the reception desk and Hermione wouldn't see her unless she looked directly at her. Luckily Hermione wasn't focused on her surroundings, she walked straight over to the receptionist, who greeted her with a smile and asked if she could help.

"I've got a booking in the name of Potter," Hermione said.

The witch scanned a few pieces of paper with her wand before nodding and smiling at Hermione. "Mr Potter's already booked in, he's in room twenty four."

"Thank you," Hermione said, smiling at the witch behind reception before she turned and headed off towards the lifts, never spotting Lavender watching her with an open mouth.

Once Hermione had safely left the reception area, Lavender returned to where Parvati was eagerly awaiting for gossip. It had been too risky for them both to try and sneak forward, so Parvati had hung back and let Lavender find out what was going on.

"Well, do you know what she's up to?" Parvati asked.

"She said she had a booking in the name of Potter, and the receptionist said Mr Potter was already upstairs," Lavender told her friend.

"Do you think she's having an affair with Harry?" Parvati asked, unable to hide the glee at such a juicy scandal bubbling away.

"I hope not," Lavender sighed. "Ginny's going to become my sister-in-law in a few months' time, and I would hate to think her husband is cheating on her with his best friend."

"Hermione would be mad to cheat on her husband. Malfoy is pretty hot," Parvati remarked. "Although, why else would she be meeting Harry in a hotel room in the middle of the afternoon? Something dodgy is going on."

"It is, and I intend to find out what," Lavender vowed.

Hermione, and thoughts about what she could be doing in the hotel, remained on Lavender's mind for the rest of the afternoon. Lavender's curiosity was only peaked further when she spotted Hermione leaving the hotel a good few hours later. Hermione was smiling happily as she exited the hotel and she had the glow of a very satisfied woman. Watching Hermione leaving the hotel, Lavender promised herself that she would get to the bottom of what was happening with Hermione.

* * *

><p>When Draco returned home from work, he threw his briefcase onto the chair in the front room before removing his jacket and shoes and leaving them in the hallway. Wondering if Hermione was still working he made his way to her office. Hermione was still sitting sorting through books, just like she had been when he'd left for work that morning.<p>

"Hey, have you been at it all day?" Draco asked his wife as he gave her a kiss.

"No," Hermione replied. "I had a few hours off this afternoon."

"Did you do anything nice?" Draco asked, perching on the edge of Hermione's desk.

"I just had a few hours relaxation," Hermione answered. "How about you, how was your day?"

"Tiring," Draco sighed. "I've been hard at it all afternoon."

"Poor thing," Hermione said, giving Draco a kiss. "How about I run you a nice bath and afterwards I'll give you a massage."

"That sounds like heaven," Draco smiled.

While Hermione headed off to run Draco's bath, Draco grabbed himself a quick sandwich before heading upstairs. By the time he got upstairs Hermione had everything sorted, so all he had to do was undress and sink into the warm water.

"Are you not joining me?" He asked as his wife turned to leave the room.

"Not tonight," Hermione replied. "You just relax, and I'll be waiting when you get out."

Leaving Draco to enjoy his bath, Hermione headed into the bedroom. When Draco emerged from the bathroom twenty minutes later, wearing just a towel wrapped around his waist, he found his wife sitting on the bed in her underwear. Draco grinned at the sight as Hermione stood up, but when he reached for her, Hermione slapped his hands away.

"Get on the bed and enjoy your massage," She told her husband. "Since you've been working so hard today, I'm going to take care of you. All you have to do is lie back and enjoy the attention."

"I can do that," Draco said as he hopped on the bed and settled face down on the silk covers.

Hermione picked up a bottle of coconut massage oil from her bedside table as she climbed onto the bed with her husband. Straddling Draco's lower back, she drizzled the oil on his shoulders and upper back before starting to caress his tired muscles. Draco let out a contented sigh as Hermione gave him a thorough massage. Slowly Hermione worked her way down Draco's body and when she reached his towel she untied it and continued with her massage.

"Do you want to do my front now?" Draco asked, flipping over and grinning up at his wife as he threw the towel onto the floor.

"Okay," Hermione nodded.

Before she started on Draco's front, Hermione wriggled out of her underwear so she was naked like her husband. Once again straddling Draco, she drizzled the massage oil over his skin and proceeded to massage her way down his body.

"I see at least part of you is raring to go," Hermione chuckled as she reached his erection. "You're not completely tired out by work."

"Not completely," Draco confirmed with a low moan as Hermione wrapped her hand around his manhood.

"I still think you should rest though," Hermione said. "You just lie back and let me do all the work."

Obeying his wife, Draco settled back against the pillows and let Hermione have complete control. At least he let her have control for a while, it didn't take too long of her moving atop of him to cause him to lose control and flip them over. Reassuring his wife he was now anything but tired, Draco proceeded to prove just how active he was feeling.

* * *

><p>Lavender was totally torn over whether to tell Ron about what she had seen and heard at the hotel. On one hand she wanted to talk to him, because she never kept anything from her fiancé, and to be honest she could do with talking to someone. Parvati had been more interested in the gossip and scandal, she wasn't overly bothered by the people involved because she rarely saw them. However, telling Ron could end up causing major problems between him and his best friends, not to mention Ginny. Lavender wasn't sure it was fair to mention what she'd witnessed to Ron without first knowing what was going on.<p>

Unfortunately for Lavender, keeping quiet wasn't an option for too long. By the time she and Ron had finished dinner and had settled down in the front room, Ron knew something was bothering his fiancée. Determined to find out what was wrong, he kept asking until Lavender caved in and admitted the truth.

"I think Hermione and Harry are having an affair."

Ron laughed at his fiancée's answer, thinking she was joking. However, Lavender's serious expression soon made him realise that she wasn't joking. Something had obviously happened to make her believe his best friends were cheating with each other.

"What on earth makes you think that?" Ron asked. "Both Harry and Hermione are happily married."

"I know," Lavender replied. "Maybe there's an innocent explanation. I hope there is anyway."

"Tell me what's got you suspicious," Ron urged his fiancée.

Lavender began by telling Ron about how she and Parvati were at the hotel going over plans for the refurbishment. She then explained about Hermione entering the hotel and saying she had a booking in the name of Potter. She also mentioned the receptionist saying Mr Potter was already in the room, and how pleased with herself Hermione looked as she exited the hotel a few hours later.

"But you didn't actually see Harry?" Ron asked.

"No," Lavender replied, shaking her head. "Was he in work this afternoon? If he was at the Ministry, then we have nothing to worry about."

"Actually he wasn't," Ron admitted, anxiously biting his lower lip. "Just after lunch he said he had something important to do and he rushed off. He didn't come back all afternoon."

"Did he say what he was doing?" Lavender questioned.

Ron shook his head in response. "No, in fact he was pretty evasive about where he was going. I asked him what he was up to, but he just said he had something important to deal with."

"So, he could have been meeting Hermione in the hotel," Lavender said quietly.

"He wouldn't do that to Ginny," Ron insisted. "He loves her. And Hermione wouldn't do that either, she's too in love with Malfoy. There has to be another innocent explanation."

"Like what?" Lavender asked.

Ron opened his mouth to reply, but found he had no answer. He could see no innocent explanation as to why his two best friends were meeting up in a hotel room in the middle of the afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 – Revelations.**

Just over a week after the hotel incident, it was Ginny's birthday and Harry had organised a big party for all her friends and family. Ron and Lavender still didn't know what to make of what Lavender had witnessed, and they had no idea if they should have a quiet word with either Harry or Hermione. While they both wanted an explanation, they were both wary of causing trouble with the pair. If there was an innocent explanation, it might cause problems if Harry and Hermione thought the couple believed them capable of having an affair. In the end the couple had decided to wait until after Ginny's birthday before they spoke to someone about what they had seen.

Harry had gone all out for Ginny's birthday, he'd hired the ballroom and gardens of a large hotel and ensured there was a full spread of food available. There was also a DJ playing all of Ginny's favourite songs. He'd even booked the couple into one of the suites for the night, before the second part of her present kicked in the following day.

"Wow, this doesn't seem like the actions of a man whose cheating on his wife," Lavender whispered to Ron as they entered the party. "Harry's clearly gone to a lot of trouble to make tonight perfect."

"Or it's a sign of his guilty conscience," Ron replied quietly. He hated to think his best friend would cheat on his sister, but Ron had asked Harry about the afternoon he disappeared a few times and his friend was definitely being evasive.

"You don't really think he's cheating, do you?" Lavender asked.

"I just don't know, Lav," Ron sighed. "But let's forget about it for tonight. I don't want to ruin Ginny's night."

Putting their doubts about Harry to one side the couple made their way over to where Harry and Ginny were greeting their guests. Behind them was a table stacked with presents people were bringing for the birthday girl.

"Happy Birthday, Gin," Ron said, giving his sister a hug and handing over the present he and Lavender had bought.

"Thanks guys," Ginny replied, smiling at her brother and future sister-in-law as Harry stacked the presents with the others.

"Are any of the others here yet?" Lavender asked, looking around for signs of their friends. She could spot a few of Ginny's family, but none of their friends.

"I think they might be outside with the alcohol tent," Harry chuckled. "Neville and Luna are definitely here, as are Dean, Seamus and Parvati and Padma. I don't think I've seen any of the Slytherins yet."

Since Hermione had gotten together with Draco, his Slytherins friends had intermingled into their group. While Pansy Parkinson could still be a bit frosty at times, the others were actually a good laugh when you got to know them.

"Blaise is here," Ginny offered. "He arrived while you were talking to George," She told her husband. "As soon as I mentioned alcohol in the garden he disappeared."

"Are you sure you didn't mention the Patil twins?" Harry laughed. "We all know how desperate he is to add twins to his notches on his belt."

"I thought he achieved that last month," Ron said. "Didn't he come back from France claiming he'd slept with twins?"

"He did," Ginny nodded. "But Draco happened to know that they weren't actually twins. Blaise was so drunk that he was seeing double and it was just one girl."

Ron and Lavender laughed along with Harry and Ginny at the story. After a few more minutes of chattering Ron and Lavender headed off out into the garden to find Blaise himself, out of all of the Slytherins he was the most outrageous and he was always good for a laugh. While Ron and Lavender began to mingle, Harry and Ginny remained in the ballroom to greet the rest of the guests.

Less than five minutes after Ron and Lavender had departed for the garden, Hermione and Draco arrived. While Draco was wishing Ginny a happy birthday and giving her the present the couple had bought, Harry pulled Hermione off to the side.

"Do you have it?" He asked.

"Of course." Hermione made sure Ginny wasn't looking before she reached into her bag and pulled out a small box, which she promptly handed to Harry. "It's just needs enlarging to its normal size."

"Did you get everything?" Harry asked as he enlarged the box and snuck it onto the table with the rest of Ginny's presents.

"I did," Hermione replied. "She should have everything she needs, and then some. I may have gotten a bit carried away. If I've spent too much just let me know and I can pay for some of it myself."

"It'll be fine, Hermione," Harry reassured his friend. "Thank you for doing it for me."

"It's my pleasure," Hermione smiled at her friend and gave him a peck on the cheek before wandering over to speak to Ginny properly.

While Draco and Hermione were still talking to the couple the remainder of the guests arrived, meaning Harry and Ginny could finally head off and enjoy the party. The couple immediately headed off into the gardens, which was where they found their friends dotted all across the large lawn.

After a couple of hours of drinking, dancing and having a great time with their friends, Harry announced it was time for Ginny to open her presents. Everyone decamped to the ballroom, where the present table was located. After sitting Ginny down beside the table, Harry proceeded to hand her presents one at a time.

Ginny's vast array of presents from her friends and family consisted of jewellery, perfume, clothes, shopping vouchers, and much more. Eventually there was only one present left, the one off Harry. Harry handed her the box he'd placed on the table earlier and an envelope.

"Open the envelope first," He instructed his wife.

Ginny ripped into the envelope, finding a piece of parchment confirming a hotel booking in the Seychelles for two weeks. Looking at the date, Ginny was confused to discover the booking started the following day.

"Do you not like it?" Harry asked, spotting the frown on his wife's face.

"I love it, but we can't go away tomorrow," Ginny said. "We both have work."

"Actually we don't," Harry said. "I've organised everything. I've got two weeks holiday, and so do you. I've spoken to your boss at the Daily Prophet and he was more than happy to give you the time off."

Ginny turned to a witch who was a colleague on the paper and her friend confirmed that she had the next two weeks off. After starting off as a professional Quidditch player when she left school, Ginny had become a quidditch reporter a year ago when an injury brought a premature end to her promising career. At the time Ginny had been devastated to lose her career, but she actually loved her new job as a reporter and it was also going to make having children much easier. Now she and Harry could start a family whenever they wanted and Ginny didn't have to worry about it ending her career.

"I'm thrilled you've organised this Harry, and I really appreciate the gesture, but we can't just leave on such short notice," Ginny said. "There's no way I can pack for a fortnight before tomorrow."

"I've sorted that as well," Harry grinned. "Open up your other present."

Ginny opened the box that was on her knee and pulled out a deep purple travelling bag. Opening it up she found it packed to the brim with clothes and accessories. No doubt the bag was enchanted to hold more than it would appear and Ginny had no doubt that everything she would want over the next fortnight was in the bag.

"Harry, this is brilliant," Ginny grinned, pulling out a top and nodding appraisingly at it. "And your taste in clothes is brilliant. From the looks of things, this is the sort of stuff I would buy for myself."

"I can't take credit there," Harry admitted. "Hermione went to the shops for me. She bought the bag and everything in it. So if there's anything missing, blame her."

"Hey," Hermione protested with a smile. "That was a massive favour I've done you. I took time out of my busy schedule to go and spend your money."

"That's what you were doing in the hotel," Lavender suddenly gasped, realisation dawning on her. "You were discussing the surprise for Ginny."

"And that explains why you wouldn't tell me where you were last week," Ron added to Harry. "You didn't want to tell me what you were planning in case I mentioned it to Lavender."

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "Sorry Lavender, I wasn't being horrible. I just know you get excited and sometimes speak without thinking, and I wanted this to be a total surprise."

Lavender reassured Harry she wasn't the slightest bit offended by his efforts to keep the secret from her, she would fully admit she often spoke without thinking. She'd actually known about Harry going to propose to Ginny, but a few days before he'd actually done it she was talking to Ginny and mentioned something about the wedding. A couple of months ago she'd also managed to accidentally tell the whole family George's wife Angelina was expecting a baby, after she bumped into the couple coming out of the hospital.

"What's this about a hotel though?" Harry asked.

"Last week, you and Hermione were meeting up at The Eagle's Nest hotel on Thursday afternoon," Lavender said.

"No, we weren't," Harry shook his head in bewilderment. "On Thursday afternoon I was still sorting everything. I wanted to be sure I could get Ginny the time off work before actually booking anything. I didn't tell Hermione about the holiday until earlier this week. And I haven't even heard of The Eagle's Nest hotel."

"It's a nice little place on the outskirts of London," Blaise piped up. "I've been once or twice with some of my lady friends. The rooms are quite nice, although the beds could do with being a bit bigger."

Ignoring Blaise's less than helpful comments, Lavender frowned in confusion. "But I saw Hermione in reception. She clearly said she had a booking in the name of Potter and the receptionist said Mr Potter had already booked in."

"I don't know what you saw Lavender, but I was not in that hotel," Harry said. "Tell her, Hermione."

"Harry's right, he wasn't in the hotel," Hermione said.

"But you were," Parvati said, jumping in to defend her best friend. "We both saw you. And you were acting suspicious."

"You're right, I was there," Hermione sighed in defeat. "And I did say the booking was in the name Potter."

"And what about Mr Potter who was waiting upstairs?" Ron questioned. "Who the hell was he?"

"That would be me," Draco volunteered. "I booked the room in the name Potter."

"Why?" Ron asked. "I just don't understand."

"It's just a bit of fun," Draco shrugged. "Every now and again when I have a few free hours on an afternoon, I'll book into a small hotel using a false name. I then send Hermione a message and she comes to meet me."

"If you're just meeting up for sex, why not go home?" Ginny questioned. "You have a gorgeous big house."

"This is more exciting," Hermione answered. "I always make sure I'm wearing sunglasses or an oversized hat, just to give the impression I'm trying to hide my identity. It's quite funny to see the hotel staff giving each other knowing smirks as they all think I'm off for an illicit meeting with my lover."

"You two are hilarious," Blaise laughed at his best friend and his wife. "I can't believe you use Potter's name to play your little games."

"We don't just use his name," Draco smirked. "I just pick a name at random. We've used Weasley, Zabini, Nott, Brown and plenty more. In fact we use any name but Malfoy."

"I'm fairly sure we've used everyone's name at least once," Hermione added.

"Anyway, you can't tell me you've never checked into a hotel using a false name," Draco said to his best friend. "Half the time you don't even give the witch you're with your real first name."

"You're right, I usually check in as Malfoy," Blaise grinned.

"You use my name to check into hotels," A stunned Draco declared.

"It's just a bit of fun," Blaise shrugged as everyone laughed at Draco's indignation. It was rather funny that he was so bothered about Blaise using his name, when he used other peoples on a regular basis. "Besides, it's not as if I leave you with the bill. I always pay upfront."

"That's not the point," Draco said. "Why use my name?"

"It surprising what perks you can get using the name Malfoy," Blaise replied.

"Enough about Blaise and his adventures," Ginny called. "I want to hear more about Draco and Hermione's little games. How exactly does it work? Do you make sure you look like the person whose name you're using? And if so, how do you pick which Weasley to use?"

"That last part's obvious," George called. "If they're using a Weasley for their fantasies, it's going to be me. I'm the best looking one in this family."

"We don't use anyone. We look exactly like ourselves," Hermione answered. "And George, if we were to use a Weasley for a bit of role play, it would be Charlie not you. Your older brother is pretty hot," She added mischievously, causing George to pout at her and laughter to ripple round the guests.

"But doesn't anyone recognise you arriving at the hotel?" Harry asked Draco. "You're fairly distinctive, and both you and Hermione are in the papers a fair bit."

"I usually just darken my hair with a temporary glamour charm," Draco answered. "I've always removed them by the time Hermione arrives."

"Although it's actually pretty surprising how easy it is to go around unnoticed," Hermione remarked. "A pair of sunglasses or a hat make me virtually unrecognisable to the hotel staff. I also make sure to wear something a bit tighter or shorter than normal as well. The only way someone's going to recognise me, is if they know me."

"Like we did," Lavender said.

"And even then, I wasn't a hundred percent sure it was you," Parvati added. "Without Lavender to confirm it was you, I might not have been sure."

"See, it's all very simple to have a bit of fun," Draco smirked.

"But does it make the sex spicier?" Ginny questioned. "Does the fact you're sneaking around in a hotel room in the middle of the afternoon, spice things up a bit?"

"Firstly the sex between us is always amazing," Draco answered with a satisfied grin. "But it does add a bit of extra excitement to proceedings."

"Do you think we can try it sometime?" Ginny whispered to her husband. "It sounds like fun."

"We can try it if you want," Harry told his wife. "But for now, let's get on with the party."

Ginny nodded and raising her voice back to a normal level, she announced it was time to carry on having fun. As the music started back up again the guests began to disperse, but Ginny grabbed onto Hermione as Draco was pulled away by Harry and a few of the other lads. Ginny wanted to know more about these secret assignations Hermione and Draco indulged in. If she and Harry were going to give it a whirl she wanted to be sure they were doing it right.

**The End.**


End file.
